Naruto Una nueva vida
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Tras salvar a su compañero de sannin serpiente el pequeño rubio es odiado a tal grado de finjir su propia muerte y desaparecer pero al descubrir su legado por alguien inesperado bajo el nombre de Menma el uzumaki hara todo en su poder para renacer su país y su clan.
1. chapter 1

La vida no siempre es justa, ha veces los corazones y almás puras son las que mas sufren en la vida.

Nos encontramos en konoha una de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas considerada la más poderosa de estas, y en la zona roja donde viven los aldeanos de bajos recursos se encuentra un joven ninja de cabello rubio y marcas pronunciadas de aproximadamente 13 años el cual ha sufrido desdel momento en que nació y hoy no era la excepción.

Naruto: ¿Porque? ¿Porque me tratan así?, solamente hice lo que me pidieron.

Se preguntaran porque llora a mares nuestro rubio amigo, bueno esto solo se puede explicar con una sola palabra "Odio". Así es las miradas de odio que hace tanto tiempo no recibía de parte de los aldeanos de la aldea habían regresado y por culpa de dos personas Saske y Sakura .

Se preguntaran que tendrán que ver

este par con el sufrimiento de este pequeño

Todo comenzó con el escape de saske y que nuestro rubio fue enviado junto con shikamaru, rock lee, chouyi y neji para traerlo de nuevo a la aldea y estaba decidido no solo traer a su amigo/rival de regreso para salvarlo de Orochimaru sino también por la promesa que le hizo a sakura de traerlo de vuelta

Pero al cumplir dicha promesa su vida volvió a ser como antes si no es que peor ya que el uchiha no quiso volver por las buenas naruto aun en contra de toda su ideología de no depender del chakra del kyubi tuvo que usarlo para vencerlo

Actualmente

En la actualidad Naruto se encontraba solo ya que desde que trajo a saske de regreso a la aldea este había estado inconsciente por la dura batalla que libraron, además de que aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos lo habían abandonado a excepción de shikamaru, chouyi, lee y neji pero sus clanes les habían prohibido juntarse con el

Naruto: ya no me queda nada en esta aldea, irusen jiji esta muerto y los disque amigos que tenia me han habandonado como si fuera un perro

Kyubi: lo ciento cachorro, por mi culpa te terminaron odiando mas que antes.

Naruto: No kurama nii-san no fue tu culpa, sino mía por creer que cuando me volviera un poderoso ninja podría tener una vida tranquila sin esas miradas de odio de la gente.

Kurama: y que tienes planeado hacer cachorro.

Naruto: irme de la aldea, irme lejos donde nadie me conozca y pueda tener una vida tranquila.

Kurama: Estas seguro si te vaz de la aldea te consideraran como un criminal y te cazaran como a un animal.

Naruto: ¿Pero como me cazaran si estoy muerto?

Kurama al oír el plan de su contenedor solo pudo sonreír de forma macabra ya que el sabia como podría realizar este y hacerlo más creíble.

Una semana después podemos ver a kakashi dirigirse a ver como se encontraba naruto ya que el noto cuan afectado estaba ante la situación.

De repente se logro escuchar muy cerca una explosión y con gran rapidez se dirigió al lugar de donde se alzaba una gran columna de humo negro, solo para encontrar que era la casa de Naruto la cual no solo estaba en llamas sino que también se encontraba parcialmente destruida.

Kakashi: Narutooooooo, grito el ninja peliplateado al ver que la casa del hijo de su sensei estaba hecha ruinas en su mayoría.

Una vez extinto el fuego kakashi desesperadamente comenzó a retirar los escombros con la esperanza de que su alumno se encuentre bien, esperanza la cual se desvaneció de golpe al ver a naruto atravesado de lado a lado por el estómago por varias barras metálicas las cuales eran recorridas lentamente por la sangre de gennin

Kakashi: Naruto, resiste por favor, raikiri dijo el jounin sensei al ejecutar su técnica para intentar salvar al rubio hasta que.

Naruto: ka-kakashi sensei

Kakashi: no hables Naruto necesitas ahorrar fuerzas

Naruto: Para que, todos en la aldea me odian no tiene sentido si nadie se preocupa por lo que me pase, prefiero morir al menos así me podré encontrar con mis padres en el mundo puro.

Dijo tristemente el jinchuriki del kyubi antes de caer en la inconsciencia, y rápidamente el ninja peliplateodo se apresuró a llevarlo al hospital esperando que no sea tarde.

En el hospital kakashi se encontraba preocupado en la sala de espera hasta que la voz de una pelirrosada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sakura: kakashi sensei que esta haciendo aqui, no me diga que algo malo le pasó a saske.

Kakashi: saske saske saske, que no piensas en otra cosa dijo el jounin con ira en cada palabra.

Estoy aqui por naruto

Sakura: pero que pudo haberle pasado a ese demo...

Kakashi: No te permito que llames así al hijo de mi sensei.

Sakura: ¿El hijo de su sensei?, pero yo creía que su sensei había sido el

4 hokage.

Kakashi: Así es.

Sakura: Espere un momento kakashi sensei me esta diciendo que naruto es...

Kakashi: así es sakura naruto es el hijo del 4hokage Minato Namikaze y tu no todos en la aldea han tratado al hijo de nuestro más grande héroe como cualquier otra escoria.

Para surte de la peligrosa shizune venia en camino para informarle a kakashi sobre el estado del rubio.

Shizune: kakashi san

Kakashi: shizune ¿que paso?, ¿como se encuentra Naruto?

Shizune: lo siento kakashi, hicimos todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero había perdido mucha sangre y las barras dañaron varios órganos vitales.

Kakashi: me estas diciendo que naruto está.

Shizune: me temo que si kakashi, Naruto esta muerto.

Las palabras de la azabache habían hecho que hambos ninjas rompieran en llanto, mientras tanto en la morge del hospital ya se allaba el cadáver de nuestro rubio amigo o eso crearían

Flashback:

Una semana antes el rubio y su compañero se encontraban en el escape mental de este planeando la muerte del rubio.

Naruto: así que el 4hokage es mi padre y eso como me ayudara en mi plan para irme de la aldea.

Kurama: tu padre se gano cientos de enemigos durante la 3 guerra mundial ninja, así que si planeas finjir tu muerte que mejor que uno de los enemigo de tu padre sea el responsable.

Naruto: que gran idea tuvistes kurama, pero ahora hay otro problema, como finjire estar muerto

Kurama: bien cachorro te enseñaré un jutsu prohibido ya que para utilizarlo tienes que ser un jinchuriki o tener reservas colosales de chakra y para tu suerte tienes ambas.

Naruto: ¿y como se llama ese jutsu que nos dará la libertad?

Kurama: arte ninja oscuro estado de media muerte

Naruto: bien ya tenemos todo pleneado solo falta prepararlo

Fin del flashback

De vuelta la actualidad en la habitación del uchiha éste despierta repentinamente y al dar se cuenta de donde se encontraba se levantó bruscamente con la idea de encontrar a naruto para enfrentarlo sin saber que ya no prodra hacerlo.

Saske: Naruto donde estas dobe.

Gritaba un iracundo uchiha por todo el hospital hasta encontrarse con sakura y kakashi.

Saske: kakashi sensei donde esta naruto, tiene que pagar por interponerse en mi camino.

Kakashi: Naruto esta... muerto.

Saske: no quiera protegerlo ya en cerio digame donde se encuentra el dobe.

Shizune: ven saske yo te llevo con el.

Así los dos azabaches caminaron por el hospital hasta llegar a un cuarto completamente blanco con varios cacilleros

Saske: shizune que hacemos aqui no me hibas a llevar con el dobe de Naruto.

Shizune: bien aqui es.

Dijo la azabache mientras abría uno de estos casilleros de donde saco lo que parecía un cuerpo humano.

El uchiha de un momento a otro palideció al notar que el cuerpo que se encontraba ahí era el del rubio cabeza hueca mientras un solo pensamiento recorría su mente.

Saske: no, no es cierto

Pensaba el uchiha mientras se veía así mismo atravesando el pecho del rubio con su chidori y este le decía

"Espero estés feliz, ahora eres como tu hermano"

Esta imagen destrozo al uchiha mientras sus ojos evolucionaron al manguekyo sharingan.

Saske: no, no pude ser... mate a naruto

Dijo el uchiha mientras rompía en llanto

Shizune: no saske tu no tuvistes la culpa, dijo la ninja medico mientras procedía a contarle lo ocurrido, mientras el uchiha no creía nada de lo que la azabache le decía, salio corriendo con dirección a la casa del rubio con la idea de encontrarlo, pero lo único con lo que se encontró al llegar ahí fue con la casa del rubio parcialmente destruida y al ver esta imagen callo de rodillas lamentándose por la perdidade su compañero hasta que escuchó una leve queja de dolor a lo que rápidamente comenzó a retirar los escombros para verificar que su amigo estuviera ahí, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con un ninja renegado que por su banda rasgada supo que este era de iwa

Ninja renegado: al fin mi venganza contra el rayo amarillo esta hecha.

Dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia

Esa misma noche se llevo acabo el funeral del rubio al cual asistieron todos los genin de su generación los cuales lamentaban haber tratado a su amigo de la manera mas cruel posible además de los jounin sensei que no pudieron evitar que los ríos de lágrimas salieran sobre todo kakashi el cual solo se repetía en su mente "perdón na me, perdon na me minato sensei otra vez le falle al proteger a un compañero", incluso los sannin se lamentaban al haber perdido al rubio y todo se encontraba en un silencio amargo y poco a poco todos se fueron hasta que solo quedaron los miembros del equipo 7

Sakura: saske, kakashi sensei ya hay que ir nos ha naruto no le gustaría vernos tristes.

Kakashi: Tienes razón de seguro el diría alguna tontería para hacernos reír.

Saske: adelantence yo me quedare otro rato.

Sakura: saske estas...

Kakashi: no sakura, dejalo el tiene que pensar las cosas.

Así el uchiha se quedo solo reflexionando sobre como seria su vida si el y el rubio hubiesen sido verdaderamente amigos. Un par de horas después en la tumba del uzumaki pasa algo raro, la tumba se abrió de golpe removiendo la tierra de encima(al estilo de jack sparrow).

Naruto: aireeeeeee te extrañe

Kurama: no seas exagerado solo estuviste muerto un día no es para tanto.

Naruto: es que tu no te tienes que preocupar por eso

Kurama: callare que te van a oír

Naruto: cierto, cierto

Kurama: arregla aqui antes de irte o van a sospechar

Naruto: ya oí ya oi

Media hora después el rubio se encontraba en la entrada principal y antes de ir se dio un último vistazo a su viejo hogar

Kurama: ¿que tanto piensas cachorro?

Naruto: nada solo quería dar un último vistazo.

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el supuestamente difunto Naruto Uzumaki abandono la aldea de konoha siguiendo la misma ruta que siguió cuando fue detrás del uchiha actualmente se encontraba en el bosque donde shikamaru y temari tuvieron su pelea con la pelirroja del sonido, y todo era tranquilo, bueno casi tranquilo.

Naruto: ¿porque venimos por aqui, si no hay ningún río cerca para recolectar agua y preparar me un ramen?

Kurama: calmate cachorro, a caso olvidaste que estamos cerca del valle del fin hai podemos recolectar agua además tendrás que cambiar tu dieta

Naruto: ¿Que?,¿porque?

Kurama: acaso quieres ser un enano toda tu vida.

Al oír esas palabras el rubio ya no pudo reclamar nada así que solo hizo un puchero.

Después de cenar y antes de acostarce el rubio fue interrumpido por un suave quejido de dolor que al parecer eran de una mujer los cuales venían de uno de los gigantescos montículos de troncos gigantes.

Naruto: aguanta ya voy,

decía el rubio mientras que con gran facilidad lograba remover los gigantescos troncos, solo para encontrarse con la pelirroja del sonido la cual seguía viva , pero con varios de sus huesos rotos sobre todo los de las piernas y al verla en ese estado solo pensaba en que debía ayudarla ya que ella solo fue una víctima más de las ambiciones del sannin de las serpientes. Después de curarla el rubio la metio en su tienda de acampar.

Kurama: oye cachorro ¿porque la ayudaste?

Naruto: por una razón muy simple kurama.

Kurama: ¿cual?

Naruto: ella sufrió de la misma manera que yo.

kurama: ¿como sabes eso?

Naruto: ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que al usar tu chakra podría sentir las emocionesnde las demás personas?

Kurama: si, claro que lo recuerdo.

Naruto: pues en ella detecto una gran tristeza y una soledad muy abrumadora, casi como la mía.

Kurama: ya lo entiendo cachorro, te sientes identificado con ella.

Naruto: así es, bueno kurama creo que estaría bien si traemos más madera, aprovechando que temari ya la talo para nosotros jejeje.

Kurama: nunca dejaras de ser un cabeza hueca verdad.

Naruto: mmm ¿quien sabe?

A la mañana siguiente:

La pelirroja del sonido se despertaba muy a dolorida pero ya no sentía el gran peso de los troncos sobre ella

Tayuya: ¿que?, ¿que paso?, se supone que estaba siendo aplastada por los troncos que esa maldita rubia de la arena me tiro encima, auch.

Naruto: no deberías de esforzarte, aun estas muy herida.

Dijo el rubio mientras este entraba en la tienda.

Tayuya: maldito ¿que me hiciste?

Naruto: wow, si así dices gracias por sacarte de esos escombros y curar tus heridas, no quiero ni imaginar me como le contestaras a los que de verdad odias.

Respondió el rubio de manera sarcastica mientras le ayudaba a la pelirroja a sentarse para que pudiera comer, y cuando nuestro rubio se aserco a la ninja del sonido esta lo reconoció como uno de los genin que fueron por el uchiha.

Tayuya: y ¿ahora que aras maldito?

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

Tayuya: ¿vaz a matarme?o ¿a llevarme a tu maldita aldea para encerrarme?

Naruto: si quisiera matarte no te habría salvado y si mi intención fuera encerrarte en la aldea no podría hacerlo.

Tayuya: ¿porqué? ¿acaso eres un renegado?

Naruto: algo así, de hecho finji mi muerte para poder irme de esa aldea. La seriedad y dolor con la que el rubio contestó sorprendió a la ninja pelirroja

Naruto: a por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre.

Tayuya: mi mi nombre es tayuya uzu..., solo tayuya

Naruto: bueno yo soy naruto uzumaki, un gusto en conocerte tayu-chan dattebayo.

Tayuya: espera un momento, ¿eres un uzumaki? Preguntó con asombro al enterarse de que el rubio era parte del clan de los uzumaki's

Naruto: si del lado de mi madre, la gran habanero sangriento "kushina uzumaki".

Dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja ojimiel se quedaba en shock, pues recordaba a la perfección el nombre de la mejor amiga de la infancia de su madre, la cual era la heredera de la familia real del clan.

Tayuya: por favor disculpe mi actitud irrespetuosa naruto-sama.

Naruto: ¿porque te disculpas?

Tayu-chan.

Tayuya: porque usted es mi príncipe, ya que su madre era de la familia real del clan uzumaki.

Esta información dejo súper sokeado al rubio pues prácticamente el era de la realeza y toda su vida fue tratado como basura.

Naruto: un momento, ¿como sabes todo esto?

Tayuya: disculpeme por haberle mentido naruto-sama pero la verdad es que yo también pertenezco al clan uzumaki y se esto porque nuestras madres fuero amigas durante su infancia.

Mientras tanto en konoha

Se llevaba a cabo una junta de consejo donde estaban la hokage, los ancianos de la aldea, el consejo civil y el consejo de clanes a los que se les avía pedido que trajieran a sus respectivos herederos

Koaru: bien Tsunade para que convocaste al consejo.

Tsunade: el motivo de esta junta es pera revelar toda la verdad sobre el linaje del difunto naruto uzumaki

Hamura: y a nosotros que nos podría interesar sobre un genin fallecido.

Jiraiya: de hecho todo.

Dijo el sannin de los sapos mientras salia de las sombras interesando a varios sobre lo que la hokage tenia que decir, en especial al shimura y al uchiha.

Tsunade: bueno antes que nada diré que esta aldea a sido una ingrata con el ya que sus padres fueron 2 grandes héroes de la 3 gran guerra shinnobi.

Danzo: ¿y de quienes se trata? si se puede saber.

Jiraiya: el relámpago amarillo y la habanero sangriento.

Revelo sannin sapo dejando a la mayoría en shock sobre todo a los lideres de clanes que recordaban bien de quienes se trataba, los únicos que no se vieron afectados fuero los herederos de los clanes a excepción de la haruno que ya se había enterado de toda la verdad sobre el rubio por medio de su sensei, pero el uchiha se mostró aun más interesado por saber quien era el relámpago amarillo ya que des del día en que supo que su compañero había muerto y oyó ese nombre por el renegado de iwa se dedico a investigar sin llegar a nada hasta ahora.

Ino: disculpen no entiendo nada quienes son ellos.

Tsunade: bien, supongo que los mas jóvenes no conocen de esto así que se los explico, Naruto es el hijo del 4 hokage Minato Namikaze el relámpago amarillo y de Kushina Uzumaki la princesa del destruido país del remolino y del clan uzumaki que gobernó ese país además de ser de uno de los clanes descendientes del rickudo sennin junto con los clanes sennju y uchiha y fueron estos mismos clanes los que fundaron la aldea.

Al oír toda la verdad sobre el linaje del rubio sus compañeros quedaron sin palabras, pues técnicamente maltrataron a un superior en cuanto a su estatus social mientras que los integrantes del consejo civil no se encontraban mejor.

De regreso con el rubio.

Se encontraba pensando sobre lo revelado por su recién descubierta pariente ya que esto cambia por completo su plan.

Tayuya: Naruto-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

Naruto: si tayu-chan solo estaba pensando.

Tayuya: ¿en que piensa?

Naruto: en como levantar nuevamente al país del remolino y al clan uzumaki.

Las palabra dichas por el rubio sorprendieron a la ojimiel, pues sin conocer a su clan este ya estaba viendo como restaurarlo.

Tayuya: ¿que haremos primero naruto-sama?

Naruto: primero esperaremos a que sanen tus heridas tayu-chan y después buscaremos a más sobrevivientes de nuestro clan y entre todos le devolveremos su antigua gloria a los uzumaki.

Tayuya: le ayudare en lo que pueda naruto-sama.

Naruto: podrías empezar por hacerme un favor.

Tayuya: por supuesto, lo que sea.

Naruto: bueno a partir de este momento oficialmente Naruto y Tayuya Uzumaki están muertos, hoy nacen Menma y Kurumi Uzumaki

Tayuya: como ordene Menma-sama.

Y hata aqui amigos espero les guate esta historia y de una vez avizo que sera completamente NaruTayu, si mas adios.


	2. capítulo 3: Cambios y Retorno

Ya ha transcurrido 6 mes desde que el ninja Uzumaki había abandonado la aldea de konoha y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces.

Los aldeanos avergonzados por el trato que la mayoría le había proporcionado al rubio tenían un gigantesco cargo de conciencia ya que recordaban las sanguinarias palizas que este recibía cuando tan sólo era un niño que por mas que dijiera que lo centia y que pidiera perdón por algo que el no había hecho jamás se detuvieron. Así que obtaron por levantar un monumento el cual era un pequeño obelisco con el símbolo Uzumaki con forma de zorro grabado en detalles dorados de cada lado como símbolo de fuerza para nunca olvidar su error.

Para los novatos de la generación del rubio la cosa no fue muy diferente, estos de alguna u de otra manera no dejaban de culparse por lo que le paso a su compañero ya que no se sentían dignos de hacerse llamar sus amigos, así que obtaron por adquirir una penitencia prometiendo que jamas pase lo que pase volverán a abandonar a un compañero de nuevo.

Mientras que el equipo del rubio eran los que mas se recriminaban por lo sucedió en especial la vance pelirosada ya que este solo había tratado de cumplir la promesa de traer al uchiha devuelta a la aldea sin pedir nada a cambio así que tomo el compromiso de entrenar para hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse y no ser una carga para el equipo, por su parte el uchiha había adoptado el sueño del rubio de ser hokague no para que lo reconocieran sino para asegurarse de que nadie tenga que sufrir de la misma manera en la que lo hizo este.

Por su parte kakashi tubo un gran cambio en sus habitos, ya nunca llegaba tarde, entrenaba enserio a sus alumnos incluso ya nunca cargaba con sigo su tan amado libro de hicha hicha, pero lo mas notable era que solo u acompañado de sus alumnos siempre después de una misión o en sus tiempos libres visitaba la tumba del hijo de su sensei y le hablaba sobre sus padres diciéndoles las grandes personas que fuero y de como seria su vida si los tres no hubieran dejado este mundo.

Mientras con los Uzumaki

Estos bajo las identidades de Menma y Kurumi Uzumaki se dedicaron a vagar por las naciones elementales en busca de más sobrevivientes de su clan, por fortuna para ellos no fue tan difícil ya que en la aldea de la hierba se toparon con otra miembro de nombre Karin la cual era una habil ninja censor la que al enterarse de su linaje y decidió partir con ellos y un par de días después cerca de la aldea de la estrella se toparon con otro de sus miembros perdidos de nombre Sato el cual era un muy hábil usuario de kenjutsu que de igual menera decidió ir con su familia para restaurar su clan, de esta manera nació la organización de mercenarios conocidos como uzu no kitzune "Zorro de Remolino" los cuales cumplian misiones de rango A y S con el fin de recolectar fondos suficientes para reconstruir la aldea del Remolino cuya vestimenta y la mascara era la misma que la de Menma en Road to ninja,

aún que Naruto se había pintado el cabello de rojo con leves mechones de color negro.

Actualmente

Podemos ver al grupo de mercenarios dirigiéndose al país de las olas ya que Naruto se había enterado recientemente que tazuna el constructor de puentes se había convertido en el señor feudal del país.

Sato: Oye naruto.

Naruto: ¿que sucede sato?

Sato: ¿para que vamos al país de las olas?

Naruto: ya te lo había dicho Sato, si vamos a levantar nuevamente la aldea del Remolino necesitamos forjar alianzas.

Sato: ha claro lo había olvidado.

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras recibía una reprimenda de parte de la pelirroja ojimiel.

Tayuya: Sato vaka deja de molestar a Naruto-sama con tus preguntas tan fastidiosas.

Al ver esta escena tanto a Naruto como a Karin se les había formado una gran gota de sudor en sus nucas.

Karin: Tayuya-san no crees que exageras un poco, si sabemos que eres leal a Naruto pero hay limites no crees.

Naruto: De hecho Karin estoy de acuerdo con Tayuya esta vez, Sato ya me estaba sacando de mis cabales.

La ninja ojimiel al oír que naruto la apoyaba no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se hiciera presente en ella, el cual por fortuna ninguno de sus compañeros noto gracias a su mascara.

Una vez en el pueblo el Uzumaki de mechones negros pregunto donde vivía el viejo constructor de puentes y al recibir la información rápidamente se dirigió al lugar

Una vez en la entrada de la casa los 4 Uzumaki casi se desmallan al ver el tamaño de la gigantesca mansión que estaba frente a ellos, al llamar a la puerta rápidamente fueron recibidos por un niño de peli castaño.

Inabi: buenos días, ¿que necesitan?

Naruto: hola inabi podemos hablar con tu abuelo.

Inabi: ¿como sabes mi nombre?,¿quienes son?

Naruto: ¿no me digas que no reconoces a tu nii-san?

Contesto el Uzumaki mientras se retiraba la mascara mostrándole su rostro al pequeño pelicastaño.

Inabi: ¡¡¡Naruto nee-san estas vivo!!!

Gritaba alegremente el pelicastaño al ver que el chico el cual consideraba su hermano mayor seguía vivo ya que la noticia de su muerte había llegado tanto al país de las olas como al de la nieve.

Naruto: claro inabi, o que ¿creias que despues de enfrentarme a unos ninjas como Zabuza y Haku un simple renegado de iwa podia ha acabar con migo?

El pequeño solo negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa zorruna al puro estilo Uzumaki aparecía en su rostro.

Inabi: pasa nee-san, tu y tus amigos esperen aquí mientras llamo a mi mamá y al abuelo.

¡¡¡MAMAAAAA ABUELOOOO!!! tenemos visitas.

Gritaba el niño muy alegre buscando velozmente a su madre y a su abuelo, un par de minutos después ambos adultos se sorprendieron al ver que quien los visitaba no era nadie más que su héroe que los había liberado de yugo de Gato y además de aun seguir vivo este venia acomrpañado.

Tazuna: Na-Naruto ¿en verdad eres tu?

Naruto: quien más viejo ¿o que esperabas al emo vengador del Uchiha?

Tazuna: ¿Pero que paso? nos informaron que habías muerto.

Naruto: siiiiiii bueno sobre eso.

Así el Uzumaki procedió a contarles a los tres sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que fingió su muerte hasta que se entero de su linaje y lo que planeaba hacer dejo a la familia del constructor de puentes con la mandíbula barriendo el piso.

Naruto: y por eso es que primero necesitamos fondos para poder reconstruir nuestra aldea.

Tazuna: de hecho viendo la situación hay un trabajo en el cual me podrían ayudar pero no creó que te agrade.

Naruto: ¿Cual trabajo?

Tzunami: bueno mi padre tiene que ir a una junta en el país del fuego y tal vez podrían ser su escolta.

Karin: suena bien.

Tayuya: si naruto-sama acepta yo voy.

Sato: a todo esto ¿en que aldea es la reunión?

Tazuna: ese es el problema, la reunión es en konoha.

Al oír esto el Uzumaki con mechones negros palidecio ya que tendría que regresar a la aldea que por muchos años lo había despreciado.

La ojimiel al ver como su líder era recorrido por un escalofrío cuando escuchó el nombre de aquel lugar decidió decir algo que lo ayudara a calmar se.

Tayuya: Naruto-sama no se preocupe si no nos quitamos las mascaras y usamos nuestros otros nombres no pasara nada.

Al oír las palabras de la ojimiel se sintió mas tranquilo y sereno ya que necesitaba pansar las cosas con claridad y ella siempre desde que la conoce logra quitar esas dudas de su mente.

Naruto: viejo aceptamos, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Tazuna: claro, cual seria.

Naruto: ami y a tayu-chan no nos llames por nuestros nombres.

Tazuna: ¿y entonces como me dirijo a ustedes?

Naruto: ami como Menma Uzumaki y a tayu-chan como Kurumi Uzumaki.

Tazuna: bien no hay problema, bueno nos vamos mañana a medio día, así que descansen bien y pueden tomar las habitaciones que quieran.

Naruto: Gracias.

Así luz 4 pelirrojos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, excepto el antiguo rubio que se hallaba en su paisaje mental conversando con su compañero.

Kurama: ¿que piensas cachorro?

Naruto: no en mucho.

Kurama: si estas preocupado por mañana, no lo hagas ya que si nos encontramos con algún hyuga o algún inozuka yo me encargo de alterar tu chakra y tu olor.

Naruto: gracias amigo, pero es otra cosa.

Kurama: dejame adivinar "Tayuya" ¿no es así?

Naruto: si es que no entiendo porque se ha portado tan atenta con migo.

Kurama: bueno cachorro creo que es momento de tener una charla.

Naruto: ¿una charla de que?

Kurama: bien cachorro sabes muy bien que no eres mi primer contenedor de hecho los anteriores a ti fueron tu madre y tu tía abuela "Mito Uzumaki".

Naruto: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Kurama: que después de estar casi 100 años en 2 mujeres de tu clan técnicamente ya se como piensan.

Naruto: ¿entonces sabes la razón de porque tayu-chan es tan atenta con migo?

Kurama: ¿que no es obvio cachorro?

esa chica se enamoro de ti

Naruto ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!!!

kurama no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de su contenedor cuando este se entero de que ya tenia una enamorada.

Naruto: ¿como paso esto?

Kurama: no te alteres cachorro todo esto tiene una explicación.

Así el gigantesco zorro procedio a contar le al moreno pelirrojo la forma en que las mujeres Uzumaki's se enamoran, recordando la vez en que su primera contenedora Mito Uzumaki se enamoro de Hashirama Sennju al protegerla de un fuego cruzado durante la gran guerra de clanes y también como fue que Minato rescato a Kushina de los ninjas de kumo durante la 3 gran guerra shinobi.

Naruto: creo que ya entiendo la situación, pero que haré no tengo nada de experiencia con mujeres y por como dices que son las de mi clan estoy muerto.

Kurama: no te alteres tengo justo lo que necesitas.

Detras del gigantesco zorro apareció un libro enorme de nombre :

"Como complacer a tu mujer

Uzumaki"

Vol 1/28

by

Kurama Otsutsutki.

día siguiente podemos observar a 5 personas caminando muy a gusto por los bosques del país del fuego con dirección a konoha.

El grupo estaba formado por un despreocupado Tazuna el actual feudal del país de las olas ya que este era escoltado por los mercenarios de la ya famosa organización de los "uzu no kitzune" los cuales caminaban poniendo total atención al camino para no caer en trampas bueno a excepción de uno el cual no durmió en toda la noche por realizar una investigación exhaustiva sobre como establecer una relación amorosa con una mujer del clan Uzumaki y sobrevivir en el intento.

Flash back:

Podemos ver al actualmente pelirrojo de mechones negros en estado de total shock al ver los 28 volúmenes de los libros que su gigantesco amigo zorruno había sacado de la nada con un solo pensamiento se encontraba recorriendo su mente

Naruto:¡¡¡QUE RAYOS KURAMA!!!.

¿Y es esto?

Kurama: calmate cachorro, sólo es una idea en conjunto que desarrolle junto con hashirama y tu padre para ayudar a los hombres que se encontraran en su situación lo malo es que no esta completa la colección.

Naruto:¿un momento?, ¿como fue que el primer hokage y mi padre aceptaron ayudarte aun con el riesgo de morir a sartenazos por parte de mi madre y de la abuela Mito?

Kurama: pues solo les dije que usaran otro nombre para el autor y les sujeri el mio aunque no supieran que es mi nombre real, y ahora con tu ayuda alfin podre terminar los últimos 2 volúmenes de mi colección.

Dijo decidido el gigantesco zorro mientras emulaba a cierto sannin súper pervertido, cuando este hablaba de sus libros.

Naruto: te ayudare pero con una condición.

Kurama: ¿cual condición cachorro?

Naruto: si algo aprendí del ero-sennin es que todo libro que sirve para conquistar mujeres deja muy buenas ganancias.

El zorro de gran tamaño palideció al ver a donde se dirijia la conversación y al mismo tiempo sentía orgullo ya que su cachorro cada día se volvía más como un zorro en astucia y actitud.

Naruto: así que a cambio de ayudarte quiero que medes el 50 de las ganancias para reconstruí la aldea del remolino.

Kurama: hay cachorro cada día me sorprendes mas y mas cuando actúas como todo un zorro, muy bien aceptó el trato pero intenta darme un muy buen material de trabajo, así que ponte a leer para que aprendas algunas de las mejores técnicas empleadas tanto por el cabeza de madera de Hashirama y el tonto de tu padre Minato para conquistar el corazón de las 2 mujeres mas indomables de la historia.

Naruto: lo haré dattebayo.

Fin flash back.

De regreso a la actualidad la Uzumaki ojimiel noto que el antiguo rubio estaba totalmente distraído así que decidió averiguar que pasaba.

Tayuya/Kurumi: Menma-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

Naruto/Menma: si no te preocupes Kurumi-chan, solo estaba algo pensativo.

Sato: alfin llegamos

Karin: que bueno, chicos que les parece que si despues de dejar al señor Tazuna a la torre del Hokague vamos a comer un rico ramen.

Al oír el nombre del así llamado platillo de los dioses los estómago de los cuatro Uzumaki's gruñeron al mismo tiempo pareciendo una manada de zorros hambrientos

Tazuna: se nota que son familia jeje.

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban kakashi, saske, sakura y un grupo de anbus, los cuales podían ver a lo lejos al viejo constructor de puentes siendo acompañado por 4 enmascarados pelirrojos de abrigos negros.

Kakashi: hola señor Tazuna ¿cuanto tiempo no?

Tazuna: claro ciplope pervertido.

Sakura: señor Tazuna ¿quienes lo acompañan?

Tazuna: a claro donde están mis modales, ellos son los "uzu no kitzune"

Al oír ese nombre todos los shinobi y los ambu temblaban de miedo púes delante de ellos se encontraban los temibles mercenarios de los cuales se dice limpiaron la mitad del libro bingo del país del fuego en menos de un mes, pero lo que mas dejo en un shock profundo es que se trataba de chicos no mayores de 14 años.

Naruto/Menma: mucho gusto mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki el actual líder del clan y ellos son mis hermanos karin y sato Uzumaki y ella es mi novia kurumi Uzumaki.

Lo ultimo dejo a la pelirroja ojimiel más roja que un tomate al oír que aquel chico al que le había jurado lealtad se refiriera a ella de esa manera.

Mientras que en el interior del pelirrojo de mechones negros el gran zorro de las 9 colas usando unos lentes se ponía a escribir en una vieja máquina, "consejo #1269 cuando tu enamorada secreta no quiera decir lo que siente pon la en una situación donde no pueda negarlo".

Saske: ¿Uzumaki?...

Naruto/Menma: si ¿algun problema?

Sakura: n..no ninguno, dijo con gran terror al sentir el instinto asesino del líder de la organización.

A lo cual el feudal de la ola intervino.

Tazuna: aqui tienen chicos diviertan se en la aldea nos vamos mañana al atardecer.

Naruto/Menma: entendido, chicos vamos por ¡¡ramen!!

Uzumakis's: ¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!

Sakura: ¿cual es su problema?, solo nos causó curiosidad el hecho de que también sean del clan de Naruto.

Tazuna: no me sorprende ese chico tiene mucho rencor en contra de esta aldea.

Kakashi: ¿por que razón?

Tazuna: bueno el es el primo hermano de Naruto y cuando se entero de lo que ocurrió con el esto lo lleno de una furia incomparable.

La respuesta del viejo constructor dejo en shock a todos los presentes

ya que al parecer su fallecido compañero tenia miembros sercanos de su familia con vida.

En otro lado los uzumakis se dirigían al gran ichiraku ramen.

Sato: Menma ¿estas seguro de que el ramen de ese tal ichitaku es tan bueno como dicen?

Tayuya/Kurumi: sato vaka no dudes de Menma- sama si lo dice es por algo.

Naruto/Menma: si ese lugar es muy especial para mi hai es donde conocí a las primeras personas a las que verdaderamente puedo llama familia.

Karin: y. ¿ellos saben que estas vivo?

Naruto/Menma: eso es a lo que vamos, ademas de presentarles a mis hermanos y mi novia.

Al oír esto la ojimiel no pudo soportar el gran sonrrojo que se hacia presente en su rostro y empezó a sacar humo por debajo de su mascara.

Tayuya/Kurumi: Men-Menma-sama n-no diga esas cosas ya no hay mas personas aqui no hay necesidad de mentir.

Naruto/Menma : deberías seguir tu propio consejo y dejar de Mentirte a ti misma no crees.

Tayuya/Kurumi: ¿pe-pero de que habla Menma-sama.

Naruto/Menma: ¿acaso creísteis que no me daría cuenta el porque has estado tan cariñosa con migo desde hace un mes?.

Tayuya/Kurumi: ¿a a a que se refiere ?

Karin: Kurumi san ya no finja ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que te gusta Menma kun.

Sato: y yo soy prueba viviente de ello.

Tayuya/Kurumi: sato vaka ¿que quieres decir con eso? Dijo la ojimiel mientras reprendía a su compañero.

Sato: exactamente a esto, siempre que digo algo que ofenda o pueda molestar a Menma tu me reprendes de esta manera.

Mientras tanto en el interior del uzumaki de mechones negros kurama el zorro de las 9 colas escribía furiosamente apoyándose de sus colas para escribir mas rápido.

Kurama: por kami el cachorro es un genio ni el cabeza de madera y el pelo de banana se les habría ocurrido utilizar a sus amigos como apoyo esto me da material como para 5 capítulos más.

Naruto/Menma: kurumi chan dime porque querías ocultar me lo que sientes.

Tayuya/Kurumi: porque ...no me sentía digna de ti.

Naruto/Menma: ¿porque dices eso kurumi?

Tayuya/Kurumi: por que eres mas fuerte que yo.

Karin: a que te refieres kurumi san

Tayuya/Kurumi: a que ambos sufrimos la misma clase de dolor, pero a diferencia de el que se mantuvo en la luz yo me sumí en mi propia oscuridad de odio y dolor.

Decía la ojimiel mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor recorrían su rostro las cuales no eran visibles sus compañeros sabían que estaban ahí.

Al ver esto el uzumaki de mechones negros se acerco a su compañera para consolarla con un abrazo mientras este decía.

Naruto/Menma: kurumi, tu no eres alguien débil desde mi punto de vista tu eres la razón de que yo quiera ser aun mas fuerte, para poder protegerlos a todos ustedes.

Mientras tanto con los novatos

Shikamaru: entonces naruto tenia mas parientes vivos.

Sakura: así parece, pero hay algo raro con ese tal Menma.

Tenten: raro en que manera.

Sakura: no se como decirlo, pero en la forma en que nos mira a saske y a mí es ...

Sasuke: algo perturbante.

Kiba: de seguro lo hace para intimidar, pero eso no funcionara con un alfa como yo.

Neji: kiba ellos podrían darte una verdadera paliza, o que no recuerdas lo que saske y sakura nos dijeron de que los son los mercenarios uzu no kitzune de los cuales se dice limpiaron mas de la mitad del libro bingo en un mes.

Al oír esto tomados los novatos palidecieron ya que la azañas de mercedarios ya se había distribuido por todo el país del fuego, y antes de que alguien dijera algo mas Ino los calla púes enfrenten de ellos se encuentra el grupo de mercenarios y estos se dan la tarea de seguirlos para descubrir mas de ellos y viendo el momento romántico entre los uzumakis dejo varias respuestas emocionales por un lado a ino, hinata y tenten las dejo con corazones en los ojos mientras decían cosas sobre pelirrojos caballerosos y románticos que debería salir con ellas por su lado dejo a una sakura celosa ya que esta solo decía cosas como que decearia que cierto emo vengador fuera así con ella y por su parte todos los chicos tenían expresiones de querer vomitar mientras decían al unísono me va a dar diabetes con tanta dulzura a excepción de lee que solo decía cosas como las llamas de la juventud arden intensas por el amor y la pasión, Mientras tanto los uzumakis ya se hacían dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo reanudaron su camina hacia hichiraku sin danés mayor importancia a los ninjas de konoha.

Naruto/Menma: bien chicos elo aqui el gran ramen ichiraku.

Sato: tenias razón con sólo olerlo sabes que es delicioso.

Karin: y que esperamos entremos a probar ese gran manjar.

Tayuya/Kurumi: si estoy de acuerdo con karin chan.

Y con esas palabras los cuatro uzumakis entraron al local de ramen mientras los ninjas de konoha pensaban lo mismo al unísono

Si son familia de Naruto y un recuerdo cruzó sus mentes de todo lo que compartieron con el rubio en ese pequeño local mientras se retiraban cada quien ya que aunque no lo dijieran les dolía el hecho de saber que esos momentos ya no volverían.

Dentro de ichiraku

Viejo: buenas tardes que les sirvo, dijo el viejo cocinero mientras veía de reojo al cuarteto de pelirrojos.

Naruto/Menma: viejo sirvenos 20 raciones de ramen de miso de cerdo a cada uno.

Y corte, ya se soy malo por dejarlos en suspenso pero no se preocupen todo se va a tornar mas interesante.


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

El ambiente en el pequeño restaurante de ramen estaba estático pues teuchi Ichiraku conocía a una sola persona que pedía esa cantidad de ramen pero la orden que le pidieron era 4 veces mas grande, su mirada era de ilusión y felicidad pues al voltear esperaba ver asé pequeño rubio al cual quiso como un nieto, pero se llevo una sorpresa al no verlo a el sino a 4 pelirrojos pero en especial a uno de puntas negras.

Teuchi: buenas tardes bienvenidos a ramen Ichiraku ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Tras que el viejo hombre saludara a los 4 pelirrojos el de mechones negros les hizo un ademán a 2 de sus compañeros para que bajaran la cortina metálica de la entrada y el a gran velocidad trazo los sellos para una barrera de privacidad.

¿?: ya te lo dije Teuchi-ojisan, 20 ordenes de ramen de miso de cerdo para cada uno.

Dijo el líder mientras se retiraba la mascara dejando ver su rostro de cara redonda de tés morena y marquistas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla y unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo.

Teuchi: ¡¡¡NARUTO, MUCHACHO!!! , dijo con alegría y nostalgia el viejo cocinero al ver a su cliente número 1 entre los vivos.

Naruto: hola viejo ¿como has est...auch

Dijo el semi pelirrojo al recibir un gorpe del cocinero de ramen con una sartén.

Teuchi: ¿como esperas que me encuentre si hace mas de 6 meses que se celebró tu funeral?, pero me alegra de que estés bien muchacho.

En ese momento la hija de Teuchi ayame entraba a la cocina con unos platos los cuales se rompieron por la impresión de ver vivo al que consideraba un hermano menor y corrió a abrazarlo tan fuerte que unos leves crujidos se oían.

Naruto: Ayame-nee...no...puuuedo...ressspirar.

Dijo el ojiazul mientras su rostro se tornaba morado.

Ayame: pues eso y mas te mereces por hacernos creer que habías muerto gaki del demonio.

Dijo furiosa la cocinera mientras desasían el abrazó y le aplicaba una llave al cuello y le hacia un enorme chipote en la cabeza con una hoya exprés, dejando al uzumaki totalmente inconsciente mientras que el trio de pelirrojos se quedaba al margen de la situación con enormes gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas.

20 minutos después de una muy larga disculpa del uzumaki a los Ichiraku y unos cuantos vendajes al semi pelirrojo vinieron las presentaciones.

Ayame: Naruto, ¿Quienes son los que te acompañan?

Naruto: Así por poco lo olvidaba, viejo, ayame les presento a los "uzu no kitzune" y mi familia.

Teuchi/Ayame: ¡¡¡QUUUUUUE!!!

Gritaron al unísono ambos cocineros al oír que enfrente de ellos se encontraba el tan afamado grupo de mercenarios, pero lo que mas los sorprendió fue el saber que eran familiares de su mejor cliente.

Naruto: así cual lo olleron, dejen los presento-dijo el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a sus familiares-esta pequeña de aqui es mi prima Karin la especialista en ninjutsu medico de nuestro grupo.

Karin: hola mucho gusto-dijo la pelirroja de lentes mientras hacia una leve reverencia a los cocineros.

Naruto: Este baka de aquí se llama Sato también es mi primo y un experto en kenjutsu además del mas desesperante del grupo

Sato: hola Ichiraku's- san yo soy sato y sato se buen primo para Naruto-sennpai.

tayuya: Sato baka deja de imitar a ese estupido akatsuki de tobi, no vez que molestas a los presentes ademas de que no te queda-dijo la pelirroja ojimiel mientras para no perder costumbre reprendia a su compañero/pariente lo que le saco una gran gota estilo anime en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

Ayame: EEEHHH Naruto-nii ¿quien es ella?

Naruto: ah perdon por los modales, ella es mi hemosa novia Tayuya.

Ichiraku's: ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Tayuya: Como holleron soy la hermosa y habilidosa Tayuya Uzumaki especialista en genjutsu y taijutsu del grupo, ademas de la novia de Naruto-sama.

Al oir lo dicho por la pelirroja, la cocinera pelicastaña entrecerro la mirada mientras entraba en lo que yo llamo arte ninja modo hermana sobre-protectora mientras una aura de energia oscura la rodeaba y Teuchi se alejaba de su hija mientras sostenia un cucharon para protegerse mientras se arinconaba en una esquina.

Ayame: Asi que tu eras la novia de mi Ototo-chan.

Tayuya: A-a-asi es.

Ayame: Bien me gustaria tener una platica con tigo en pribado.

Dijo la cocinera con un tono dulce, demaciado dulce al parecer que le saco un escalofrio que recorria su espalda, mientras que la cocinera jalo a la novia de su Ototo a la cocina para tener una platica con ella.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones de la aldea.

Tsunade: Muy bien Tazuna-san creo que con esto ya terminamos los nuevos areglos a la alianza entre Konoha y Nami.

Tazuna: Muy bien Hokage-dono.

Danzo: Alto Tazuna-sama, aun hay un tema más a discutir.

Tazuna: ¿Cual tema seria ese?

Danzo: Sobre esos mercenarios que llegaron con usted.

Tazuna: ahh bueno ellos son los Uzu no kitzune son mi escolta personal durante mi visita a la aldea pero solo para el camino.

Danzo: tambien tengo entendido que esos cuatro son Uzumaki's.

Consejeros: !!!QUUEEEEEEEE¡¡¡

De vuelta con los Uzumakis.

Treinta minutos despues en el pequeño local podemos ver a tres de los 4 uzumaki comiendo su tan adorado ramen, mientras que la puerta de la cocina se abria dejando ver a una muy sonrrojada Tayuya la cual paso a sentarse junto al semi-pelirrojo y una sonrriente Ayame la cual le ayudo a su padre a hacer el ramen.

Naruto: ¿Y bien de que hablaron?- le pregunto el Uzumaki a su novia.

Tayuya: C-cosas de mujeres- dijo la pelirroja ojimiel mientras su sonrrojo se hacia mas notable y antes de de mas preguntas incomodas Karin intervino para salvar a su prima de sacar humo de sus orejas.

Karin: Naruto-nii, por favor no sigas preguntando, son cosas que no entenderias.

Naruto: ah, okey.

despues de que los uzumaki's allan terminado de comer sus 20 raciones de ramen cada uno liberaron los sellos de silencio y se colocaron nuevamente sus mascaras y al abrir la cortina del local se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Naruto: Bien ya es tarde creo que ya es hora de ir por el señor Tazuna-dijo el lider del grupo hasta que estos se vieron rodeados por 20 ambus, los cueles si se fijaban bien estos estaban temblando.

AMBU1: Menma-san los consejeros de la aldea solicitan su presencia y la de sus compañeros.

Naruto/Menma: Muy bien, informales que pronto estaremos ahi.

AMBU1: Okey.

Algunos minutos despues en la sala del consejo varios de los consejeros civiles murburana algunas cosas muy poco entendibles, mientras que los lideres de clanes se mantenian serios, cuando de repente las puertas de la sala se habrieron de manera brusca y de ella surgieron de esta.

Naruto/Menma: Muy bien ya estamos aqui, que mierdas quieren.

(Nota de autor: en estos meses de convivencia con Tayuya, a Naruto se le pego su singular bocabulario).

Homura: Menma-san mas respeto que se encuentra en presencia de los lideres de la aldea.

Naruto/Menma: segun yo entiendo el respeto se gana, y ustedes no se merecen el mio.

Civil: Maldito mocoso tan siquiera sabes con quien estas tratando:

Naruto/Menma: Por supuesto, estoy ante un ato de estupidos civiles los cuales creen que por su estastus social y pocision politica creen que tiene todo el poder del mundo, pero diganme de que les serviria si ustedes no tubieran ningun ninja y fueran ustedes los que pelearan en una guerra con criminales rango A, ehhh que van ha hacer arojarles su dinero para defenderse-dijo el semi-pelirrojo con burla en su voz dejando furiosos a algunos de los civiles.

Tsunade: Menma-san tranquilo solo queremos hablar con ustedes y preguntarles algunas cosas.

Naruto/Menma: usted debe ser Tsunade oba-chan, Naruto me hablo mucho de usted.

Tsunade: ¿Conocias a Naruto?

Naruto/Menma: claro era mi primo hermano.

Todos: ¡¡¡QUUEEEE]!!!

Naruto/Menma: como olleron Naruto Uzumaki y yo somos primos hermanos y al morir el yo me converti en el nuevo lider del clan.

Danzo: entoces vinieron a pedir asilo en la aldea- dijo la vieja momia mientras que en su mente ya maquinaba sus planes para utilizar a los pelirrojos para hacerse con el control de la aldea.

Naruto/Menma: te equivocas maldito shimura, nosotros solo venimos a acompañar a Tzuna-san por pura cuestion de negocios ya que tenemos planeado recontruir la aldea de uzu, ademas tengo un asunto con tigo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras que de su espalda salia una gran cadena negra la cual atrapo al viejo tuerto como si fuera una voa constrictor y los otros consejeros de igual manera fueron atrapados por las cadenas de ambas chicas Uzumaki mientras que Homura fue atrapado por las cadenas de Karin las cuales eran de un color acuamarina mientras que Koharu fue atrapada por Tayuya cuyas cadenas eran de un color rojo carmesi casi sangre.

Homura: de que se trata esto.

Koharu: pagaran caro esta insolencia.

Tayuya/Kururmi: callense malditas momias decrepitas.

Naruto/Menma: Calma Kurumi-chan yo me encargo de esto-dijo el uzumaki mientras se acercaba de manera estoica a los tres consejeros ancianos- diganme ¿Que les ofrecieron los de kumo e iwa para traicionar a mi gente?-dijo de manera fria a los tres consejeros los cuales se habian petrificado ante la pregunta y el resto de los consejeros tanto shinobis como civiles quedaron imprecionados ante esas palabras.

Koharu: ¿a que te refieres?

Karin: por favor oba-chan no se hagan que sabemos bien la verdad de que fueron ustedes tres los que traicionaron el tratado con uzu y nos vendieron a las demas aldeas.

y hasta aqui gente perdon por la tardanza pero tengo dos muy buenas razones:

1.- me dio hueba

2.- me dio un bloqueo mental.


	4. Revelaciones

Naruto "Una nueva vida"

Capitulo 4: Revelaciones.

Tensión es lo que sentía en esos instantes en la sala del consejo pues el cuarteto Uzumaki acaba de revelar que los tres consejeros del Hokage fueron los causantes de la casi extinción de su clan.

Tsunade: Menma-san, ¿a que se refiere?

Naruto/Menma: como escuchó Tsunade-obachan, este trio de momias son la verdadera razón de que mi clan, el clan de los Uzumaki este casi extinto.

Homura: maldito mocoso, eso es una vil mentira, Hokage-sama no le haga caso a este...mmmmm - intento reclamar el viejo consejal a su Hokage pero fue imposible ya que una de las cadenas aguamarina taparon por completo su boca.

Karin: Oji-san, que no sabe que hablar si que se te conceda la palabra es de mala educación.

Tayuya/Kurumi: además que tipo de lenguaje es ese ¿que no ve que hay niños aqui?, ¿y luego se preguntan de donde aprendemos esas palabrotas?

Naruto/Menma: bien dejando eso de lado, aquí tengo pruebas que demuestran no solo la culpabilidad de los consejeros ancianos por su traición a mi clan hace años, si no también pruebas de que varios de los consejeros civiles estuvieron involucrados con Orochimaru en su invasión además de la muerte del sandaime e incluso en la participación de la muerte no solo de mi primo sino también de la matriarca del clan Hyuga- declaró con bastante seguridad en sus palabras el semi pelirrojo al momento que en su mano derecha sostenía una mas que gruesa carpeta en la que se encontraban todos los crímenes cometidos por el consejo de la aldea, los cuales se pusieron tensos al ver como el líder de los mercenarios le entregaba la carpeta a su Hokage la cual mientras mas leía lo que la carpeta decía su seño se fruncio dando a entended que estaba mas que molesta en este monento hasta que su trance de rabia fue interrumpido por la declaración de cierto ojiperla pelicastaño.

Hiashi: Menma-san, me podría explicar eso de que mi mujer, la madre de mis hijas fue víctima de una conspiración en su contra.

Naruto/Menma: con gusto Hiashi-sama, vera como lo dice el informe tras una extenuante investigación de los hechos que sucedieron hace más de 5 años, mi equipo y yo logramos determinar que la causa de la muerte de la difunta Hana Hyuga no fue por causas naturales sino por envenenamiento a causa de plomo el cual se encontraba en sus alimentos - resumió lo mas posible la información el semi pelirrojo lo cual genero varias reacciones del público primero asombro y duda en los líderes de clanes shinobis y en varios civiles los nervios se hicieron presientes en varios mas no en todos.

Hiashi: entonces mi amada Hana fue asesinada, ¿pero quien tendría motivos para hacerlo?

Naruto/Menma: a eso voy, el motivo principal para el asesinato de lady Hana es que ella era la madrina de Naruto - esta revelación asombro a todos en la sala ya que solo unos pocos sabían este secreto de entre ellos los viejos consejeros del Hokage.

Tsunade: ¿pero que tiene que ver el que Hana allá sido la madrina de Naruto con esto?

Tayuya/Kurumi: diga me Hokage-sama, ¿los terrenos y locales de los civiles les pertenecen a ellos?

Tsunade: no, de hecho el propietario de todo eso es - dijo con incredulidad la rubia ojimiel al comprender la verdad del asuntos antes de nombrar al dueño de esas tierras - era Naruto.

Sato: exacto, Hana Hyuga y Mikoto Uchiha eran las únicas personas que sabían la verdad y es por eso que los consejeros civiles planearon deshacerse de la matriarca Hyuga, ya que ella y la matriarca Uchiha sabían que esos negocios y terrenos le pertenecían a Naruto, por eso lentamente la envenenaron hasta su trágico de seso y tres meses después se dio la masacre Uchiha con el falso rumor de que planeaban un golpe de estado cuando en verdad querían llevar el caso ante el daimio de Hi no Kuni para demostrar su inocencia, pero a diferencia del primer caso en este solo intervinieron los este trio de momias dirigidas por Danzo Shimura el cual con un potente gentjutsu manipulo a Itachi Uchiha para masacrar a todo a excepción Sasuke para poder en un futuro controlar a los Uchiha e incluir al hijo del Yondaime al programa raíz o más bien convertir a Naruto en el arma personal del concejal Shimura - todos los presentes quedaron más que asombrados al oír tal revelación hasta que la momia tuerta hablo para tratar de defenderse.

Danzo: ¡MENTIRA, TODO LO QUE DICEN ES UNA VIL MENTIRA! - vocifero furioso el Shimura a ver como un cuarteto de mocosos había descubierto todos sus planes.

Naruto/Menma: si es mentira, quita te esas vendas de tu ojo y muestra lo que hay de bajo.

Danzo: esto es ridículo, yo perdí mi ojo y mi brazo durante la 3 gran guerra shinobi, Hokage-sama ya es suficiente de esta tontería.

Tsunade: Danzo, qui-ta te esas vendas - ordeno de manera estoica la rubia kage, a lo que el shimura se mantenía renuente a obedecer hasta que el semi pelirrojo lo acerco a el.

Naruto/Menma: tu Hokage te dio una orden, ¿no vas a obedecer? - al no dar repuesta verbal dejo en claro que no obedecería tal orden - bien Hokage-sama ¿me permitiría?

Tsunade: claro, procede - al dar autorización al semi pelirrojo este procedió a acercar su mano derecha al ojo vendado del viejo consejal para arrancarle lo que tenia debajo del vendaje, ante esta acción el shimura solo pudo soltar un potente grito de dolor - AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - al terminar se podía ver en la mano del líder Uzumaki un peculiar ojo rojo con un patrón de una shuriken de cuatro puntas el cual solo los lideres de los clanes pudieron reconocer.

Chousa: ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

Naruto: así es Chousa-san, este es el ojo derecho de Shizui Uchiha el cuál posee el koto amatsu kami, el genjutsu capas de controlar a una persona aunque esta no se de cuenta - la declaración del ex rubio dejó a todos asombrados al verificar que sus palabras y argumentos eran todos verdad.

Y hasta aqui amigos lamento la tardanza pero he estado ocupado con asuntos de la universidad pero tratare de actualizar mis fic lo mas pronto posible

Ja ne


	5. Castigo

Naruto "Una nueva vida"

Capitulo 8: Castigo.

Indignación era lo que se sentía en el ambiente al ver la prueba de la traición del viejo halcón de guerra en la mano derecha del Uzumaki.

Naruto/Menma: este es el objeto que Danzo utilizo para controlar a Itachi y casi extinguir al clan Uchiha.

Todos los del consejo shinobi estaban sumamente molestos, pero lo que nadie había notado por asombro de lo revelado por los Uzumaki era que los 11 novatos de los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10 estaban husmeando en la reunión a través de la ventana central que estaba en el techo.

Kiba: no puedo creerlo.

Hinata: así que los culpables de la muerte del clan Uchiha y...y de Naruto-kun fueron.

Sasuke: los estúpidos civiles y esa rata traidora de Danzo-fueron las coléricas afirmaciones de los amigos del "difunto" rubio al descubrir que gran parte de los problemas que tuvieron desde que se graduaron pero se tuvieron que aguantar la rabia que sentían en eso momentos ya que se suponía ellos no deberían de estar hai.

Karin: Menma-nii.

Naruto/Menma: ¿que sucede karin-chan?

Karin: al parecer hay pájaros en el alambre - advirtió la pelirroja menor a su líder el cual volteo a ver al espadachín Uzumaki el cual solo asintió para después dar varios cortes el techo del salón lo cual provocó que los 11 novatos calleran en medió de todo.

Tsunade:¡¡¡PERO,.QUE DIABLOS, ¿QUIEN LES DIO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA ESTAR AQUÍ!!!

Sakura: lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, pero es que nos dio curiosidad saber que asunto querían tratar con Menma-san.

Tayuya/Kurumi: con todo respeto tabla rosada no has oído el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato.

Sakura: ¡¡¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TABLA ROSADA TU...TU.

Tsunade: ¡sakura ya basta!, en vista que ya se enteraron de algunas cosas permitiré que se queden en la reunión hasta que esta termine.

Sasuke: Hokage-sama, me podría permitir expresarle al concejal Shimura mi opinión por sus acciones.

Naruto/Menma: culo de pato-san, no interrumpa por favor, que aun tengo mas cosas que decir.

Sasuke: esta bien, pero no me digas culo de pato-san.

Naruto/Menma: no cuentes con ello, bien continuando lo que decía, este inútil desperdicio de oxigeno llamado Danzo utilizo el ojo derecho de Shizui para controlar a Itachi y exterminar a los Uchiha con tal de obtener el sharingan, y utilizando las células del shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, experimento en el mismo.

Tsume: ¿y que clase de experimento realizo?

Karin: eso yo lo explico, haciendo uso de la capacidad de regeneración de las células de Hashirama, las utilizo en un complicado proceso de cruce genético para recuperar su extremidad perdida a la que le anexó un máximo de por lo menos 10 sharingan's- tras la explicación de pelirroja menor todos en el consejo quedaron con hojas de puntitos ya que no entendieron la explicación de la medico de los mercenarios claro a excepción de Tsunade y Sakura ya que ellas hablaban con los mismos tecnicismo.

Tsunade: ¡¡¡QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTA MIERDA OSO UTILIZAR LAS CÉLULAS DE MI ABUELO PARA RECUPERAR SU BRAZO, AL QUE DESPUÉS LE IMPLANTO LOS SHARINGAN DE LAS VÍCTIMAS DE LA MASACRE QUE EL PROVOCÓ!!!.

Karin: exacto Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: ya escuche suficiente, todos aquellos a los que se les ha encontrado culpables de los crímenes revelados el día de hoy serán condenados a muerte por la mañana en una ejecución pública, ¡¡ANBU!! -llamo la rubia kage a su guardia personal los cuales aparecieron en 5 bocanas de humo.

Neko: ¿que desea Hokage-sama?.

Tsunade: quiero que lleven a los traidores con Ibiki y que les de un trato especial ya que mañana serán ejecutados en la plaza de la aldea.

Neko: hai Hokage-sama — contestó la ANBU pelimorada al tiempo que ella y sus compañeros sacaban la los consejeros ancianos y civiles de la sala de reuniones con dirección del departamento de I.T.(Interrogación y Tortura).

A la mañana siguiente todos en la aldea de Konoha estaban reunidos en la plaza central en frente de la torre Hokage para ver la ejecución de los traidores de la aldea.

Tsunade: aldeanos de Konoha, hoy por causa de que se descubrieron múltiples crímenes de traición hacia la aldea de parte de la mayoría del consejo civil y los tres ancianos estos serán ejecutados a manos de nuestro último miembro del clan Uchiha - declaró con voz de mando la rubia kage al momento en que el azabache culo de pato subía a la tarima y viera de manera muerta a los consejeros frente a el.

Sasuke: digan me ¿que se siente ver que todo su esfuerzo con tal de obtener poder sobre la aldea allá ido al la basura?, y todo porque no supieron esconder las evidencias - ante las palabras del azabache ninguno de los condenados dijo nada, algunos pensarían que era por no mostrar arrepentimiento a sus acciones pero en realidad es que anko mitarasi les corto la lengua a todos y a cada uno de ellos solo para mostrarles como se hacia un collar con estas - eso imagine, ¡¡¡Amaterasu!!! — nombro el pelinegro a su técnica especial al tiempo que los traidores eran envueltos en un mar de llamas negras las cuales no dejarían de arder durante 7 días y 7 noches — con esto mi clan y mi amigo an sido vengados — dijo finamente el Uchiha mientras veía como las llamas negras consumían los restos de los culpables de muchas desgracias hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro la cual pertenecía al Uzumaki bicolor.

Naruto/Menma: ¿y ahora que aras teme-chan?

Sasuke: sinceramente no lo se siempre estuve tan centrado en mi venganza que jamas considere que hacer después.

Naruto/Menma: te de un consejo de un cabeza dura a otro, consigue te una novia — aconsejo de manera amigable el Uzumaki al ex-emo vengador al tiempo que le dirigía la mirada a la pelirroja dueña de su corazón ka cual hablaba amena mente con la pelirosa ojo jade la cual recibía una mirada del Uchiha.

Sasuke: sabes, tal vez tengas razón, es tiempo de dejar de ver el pasado con rencor y enfocarme en el futuro con alegría.

Naruto/Menma: hablando del futuro, me dijeron que ahora quieres ser Hokage.

Sasuke: si, mas que nada es por mantener vivo el sueño de Naruto sobre un mundo pacífico.

Naruto/Menma: en ese caso creo que tengo algo que te gustara, Tsunade-sama me dijo que esto era de Naruto, pero creo que te servirán mas a ti que a mi — dijo cordialmente el líder Uzumaki al tiempo que le entregaba al Uchiha el collar del Shodaime Hokage y la banda que le perteneció en su vida pasada.

Sasuke: ¿esto...es?

Naruto/Menma: así es, el camino de mi primo no es para mi, no me interesa ser Hokage, pero creo que te servirá como un recordatorio de por quien sigues este nuevo camino, solo prometeme que cuando le pregunten a Uchiha Sasuke Nadadaime Hokage porque quiso ser Hokage solo di que fue por una promesa a un amigo.

Sasuke: te juro que honrrare su memoria y que si el Uzukage necesita ayuda siempre podrá contar con el Hokage.

Naruto/Menma: eso espero teme, eso espero, bueno nos tenemos que ir aun quedan varios trabajos pendientes, liberar esclavos, cazar renegados ya sabes lo de siempre.

Sasuke: bien, cuiden se chicos — finalizó la conversación el azabache al tiempo que ambos se acercaban a sus respectivas enamoradas.

Tayuya/Kurumi: ¿acaso dudas de de lo que te dije?, cree me en dos semanas veras resultados.

Sakura: ¿en serio podre mejorar mi figura al concentrar chakra en mis pechos?

Karin: definitivamente, aunque para disimular tu frente yo lo peinaría con un leve copete que tape la mitad de esta.

Sakura: gracias chicas en dos días me han dado mejores consejos que la cerda de Ino.

Ino: oye, mis consejos son en cuanto a moda no a imagen personal.

Sakura: es obvio con ese peinado.

Ino: ¡¡¡¿QUE DIJISTE?, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!!!.

Sakura: ¡¡¡LO QUE OISTE CERDA!!!.

Karin: chicas no peken, permitan me — dijo la Uzumaki intelectual al tiempo que se acercaba a la Yamanaka la cual encontrar de su voluntad recibió un nuevo estilo de peinado ( el mismo que uso en shipuden) — ta-da — dijo la pelirroja al momento de mostrarle a la rubiapalida su nuevo look a lo cual esto tuvo una sola respuesta.

Ino: kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta — celebraba la Yamanaka cual niño en navidad al abrir sus regalos.

Karin: nunca dudes de mi destresa con el peine — dijo arrogante la Uzumaki al momento de darle unas vueltas al peine en su mano para posteriormente guardarlo en su pistolera del kunai imitando a un vaquero.

Naruto/Menma: chicas alisten se que ya nos vamos, ¿alguien a visto donde se metió Sato?

Sakura: creo que lo vio ablandó con Ten-ten.

[Mientras con Sato]

Ten-ten: ¿en cerio te tienes que ir?

Sato: lo siento Ten-chan, pero son mi familia, la única que me queda.

Ten-ten: ¿volveré a verte?

Sato: ten lo por seguro pues el hilo rojo del destino que nos unió hoy jamas nos separaráaaaaaaa — se quejo el espadachín Uzumaki al tiempo que la pelirroja ojimiel tiraba de una de sus orejas.

Tayuya/Kurumi: Sato-vaka ya deja de andar de don Juan y apresura te que tenemos un gran camino que recorrer para llegar a Nami no kuni.

Sato: haaaaayyyyy, Kurumi-neesama, por favor suelte la oreja de Sato-senpai, Sato ser buen chico, Sato no merecer este castigo haaaaayyyyy — fueron las suplicas del Uzumaki al tiempo de ser reprendido nuevamente por la flautista dejando a la experta en armas con una gran gota estilo anime colgando en su nunca.

[Puertas de Konoha]

Naruto/Menma: ha, ante de que se me olvide, Tsunade-sama, ¿podria entregarle al ero-sennin de Jiraiya este paquete.

Tsunade: por supuesto, ¿y que es?

Naruto/Menma: un paquete que Naruto dejo para el, me indico que si algo le pasaba que se lo entregara a ese viejo rabo verde cuando lo viera.

Tsunade: no te preocupes se lo are llegar cuando regrese a la aldea.

Naruto/Menma: gracias, bueno chicos vámonos que el camino a Nami no es nada corto — ordeno el semi pelirrojo y al estar a una buena distancia de la aldea comenzaron una amena charla.

Tayuya: Naruto-sama, ¿como se siente?.

Naruto: Tayuya, ya somos novios no tienes que llamarme con el sufijo sama.

Tayuya: por tradición del clan hasta no ser su esposa debo seguir llamado lo sama.

Sato: quien viera a Tayuya-neesama tan altanera y tan tradicional.

Tayuya: ¿tenes algún problema con eso Sato-vaka? — dijo de forma amenazante la Uzumaki ojicafe al tiempo que su cabello tomaba la forma de 9espelusnantes colas semejantes a las colas del kyubi.

Sato: cla...claro que no Tayuya-sama, por favor perdone a este pobre mortal que no sabe lo que dice.

Tayuya: solo porque estoy de buen humor.

Naruto: Tayu-chan, ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando amenazas de muerte a Sato de esa manera.

Tayuya: n...no di...diga eso Na...Naruto-sama que me apena.

Karin: dejando eso de lado, Naruto-nii, no has contestado la pregunta de Tayuya-san — dijo la pelirroja de lentes al ojiazul para salvar a su compañera/pariente de sacar humo por las orejas, mientras en el interior del semi pelirrojo el gran kyubi no yoko seguía en la redacción de su tan amado libro aprovechando la reciente escena de la pareja mientras con una de sus colas tomaba un sorbo a una taza de café que ni kami sabe de donde saco.

Naruto: bueno respondiendo la pregunta, siento que me libre de un gran peso y que por primera vez en verdad soy libre.

Tayuya: me alegro Naruto-sama.

Naruto: no te preocupes Tayu-chan que pronto tu también seras libre de ese sello, te lo prometo por mi vida.

Tayuya: gracias, Naruto-sama, confió en que lo lograra.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **Y corte, al fin he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este gran fic, tomenlo como su regalo de navidad de mi parte a todos mis seguidores y si tiene una idea de como continuar ya saben dejen reviwes sobre lo que opinan de la historia y como les gustaría que continue, aquí Kurasano'o deseándoles feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo.** **Ja ne.**


End file.
